Mother 4
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Era una gran aventura, pero quizás pedía demaciado. Era la aventura del siglo, donde una niña y tres niños irían a derrotar para siempre al Maestro Pokey, ¿quieren saber sus nombres? Bien, no estará de más decirlo: Ness, Lucas, Ninten y Sun...


N/A: Aquí he venido a las andadas con este fic de Earthbound, bitches. No, esto ya no es lo mío. Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Eh...no sé qué decir, errr...

Bah, que esta historia lo diga todo, ¿no?

Hmn...no sé qué decir, enserio y aquí es donde la autora debería estar hablando hasta por los codos.

...Ñie, dejémoslo así y vayamas al grano.

Diaclaimer: Earthbound no me pertenece sino a Nintendo, bla, bla, bla. Solo Sun me pertenece y ñie, ya saben el resto. Sin fines de Lucro, solo por diversión.

Summary: Era una gran aventura, que quizás pedía demaciado. Era la aventura del siglo, donde una niña y tres niños irían a derrotar para siempre al Maestro Pokey, ¿Quiéren saber sus nombres? Bien, no está de más decirlo. Ness, Ninten, Lucas y Sun...

¿¡Por qué mierdas no quisieron hacer Mother 4? ¿¡Por qué!?

Advertencia: Un poco de OoC, sangre, violencia, y experimentos para nada agradables

Al Fic se ha dicho.

Prólogo: El futuro es una mierda.

...

-Esto es deprimente...

Una niña rubia volteó hacia todos lados, revisando si había algún cambio en la ciudad de Onett. No, todo seguía igual. El lugar estaba destruído, emn ruinas totalmente, sin ningún sobreviviente. Todo normal. Negó con la cabeza, sus orbes violáceos estaban inundándose con gruesas lágrimas. Otro vistazo al lugar y comprobó que no importara cuantas veces quisiera, el pueblito no iría a cambiar. Onett estaba sumida en gran caos.

Extrañaba a su padre y a su madre.

Sus pasos era débiles, producto de haber corrido un gran camino y se sentó en una banca, enfrente de lo que alguna vez fue el ayuntamiento. Suspiró con pesadez cuando se puso a examinar sus heridas. Traía muchos raspones pero claro que no le dolían, ya estaba acostumbrada a los golpes en sus batallas contra los Starmans.

Sacó una venda del bolsillo de su pantalón corto y se puso a cubrir sus raspones con el trapillo blanco, que lucía mugriento y feo. Estaba demaciada cansada para curarse con sus poderes psíquicos. Realmente cansada para curarse niún poquito.

-Mamá...Papá...

Sabiendo que nadie la veía, se puso en posición fetal y lloró en aquella banca. Total, nadie le iría a regañar por subir los pies en la banca. Joder, no había nadie allí.

Extrañaba a su padre. Lo único que recordaba de él era su nombre, que la genética le había dado sus ojos violáceos y que él le había regalado la gorra verdosa que llevaba en su cabeza y su madre...ah...solo supo que había muerto en el parto, pero su papá le había contado varias cosas sobre ella. Que manejaba poderes PK como él, que era linda y de ojos azulados más bellos que el mar.

Extrañaba a sus padres.

Extrañaba a Ness y a Paula.

...Años antes / Presente...

Jeff se acomodó los lentes mientras Paula miraba a Ness. El héroe de Onett suspiró y se sonrojó levemente al ver a la rubia sonreírle con ternura. El de anteojos supo bien que hacía muy mal trío.

-Tengo que irme.-musitó él.-Tengo inventos que no se crearán solos.

Paula dió una dulce risita mientras el morenito asentía con lentitud. El de trajecito verde empezó a alejarse del dúo, despidiéndose con su mano. Los otros dos le imitaron y cuando Jeff se perdió de vista, Polestar llevó ambas manos al pecho. Sentía algo extraño, un presentimiento.

-¿Tú también lo sientes?

-¿Sentir qué?- preguntó el héroe, cuando un raro sentimiento de pronto le hizo sentir escalofríos. Paula miró a su compañero, expectante.-¿Te refieres a esa...errr...cosa?

-Presentimiento.-corrigió ella con una sonrisa que no duró mucho, el sentimiento se volvía más fuerte.

...Años después / Futuro...

Gritaba con fuerza. La habían encontrado llorando y la capturaron. Los Starman estaban experimentando con ella, usando un método doloroso para ver su capacidad de regeneración cortando con una sierra parte de sus extremidades. Sun no se sentía bien, para nada.

-¡DETÉN...! ¡DETÉNGAN...! ¡DETÉNGANSE YA!

Usaba sus poderes PK para regenerarse, pero aún así dolía mucho. Por eso siempre escapaba, porque esos experimentos dolían mucho y la hacían sufrir. A lo lejos, un Starman DX le informaba al Maestro Pokey los resultados.

-Esa chica no es débil, si entrena podría a llegar a ser tan fuerte como ese joven, Ness...-la mención de ese niñato hizo que Pokey apretara los dientes. Seguía siendo inmortal y aún se mantenía encerrado en la cápsula.- Deberíamos matar a esa niña y ya.

Pokey asintió, dándole luz verde al Starman de eliminar a la hija del héroe de Onett.

-¡Deténganse...! No se atre...-con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más débil. Trató por todos los medios mantenerse despierta, pero no lo logró. Cayó desmayada y cuando parecía que iba a morir los Starman fueron atacados y derrotados por una abejita bastante conocida para Pokey.

Buzz Buzz (N/A: Se preguntarán por qué está viva, pero ese es un misterio que aparecerá más adelante...).

-¡No dejen que esa mosca se lleve a la niña!- ordenó el conquistador del mundo, casi rugiendo de ira.

Los Starman restantes fueron tras ella usando PK Starstorm, pero PK Shield Z protegió a la abejita y a la niña inconsiente. La lluvia de estrellas era muy poderosa, por lo que el flash de ésta cegó a los enemigos y, para cuando la luz se había vuelto normal ni Buzz Buzz ni Sun estaban en aquella sala de Experimentos.

-¡Joder, escaparon!

... Años Antes / Presente...

-Aún sigue, ¿no es así?

-¡Es incómodo!- Ness se quejó en voz baja, para que Paula no lo oyera. Sin embargo, aquello podría esperar, ¿por qué? Simple.

Buzz Buzz y su magia de hacer apariciones y viajes en el tiempo le habían hecho aparecer allí, enfrente de ambos niños con la rubia desmayada al lado de la niña. Sun lucía heridas graves y iría a morir si no la trataban rápido.

-¿Buzz Buzz? ¿Qué no habías muerto?

-¿Ma...Maestro Ness?

Paula observó el rostro sorprendido de Ness y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Ness?-cuestionó.

-Eso...eso quisiera saber yo.

-Maestro Ness, no hay tiempo. Necesito que ayude a esta niña y prometo explicarle todo.

El héroe de Onett suspiró.

-"Aquí viene una aventura más."-pensó antes de arodillarse frente a ella y usar su poderes para curarla.

...

¡Boom!

Prólogo corto, típico de mí.

Reviews no hacen daño, ¿lo sabían? Si les gusta, digánmelo para continuarle. Espero enserio que les haya gustado, de veras.

ATTE: Karoru Gengar.

PD: El primer capítulo será más largo, lo prometo.


End file.
